iSpend A Night In Jail
by demondreaming
Summary: Carly gets arrested with Sam, now they're stuck in jail for the night. Gotta pass the time somehow... Oneshot, femmeslash, pretty much PWP, Cam pairing.


**Disclaimer: Own iCarly I do not. Never have I claimed to do so. Except that one time, but I was totally kidding.**

**A/N: I know it's cliché, I know it's nothing but mindless smut... but tell me, do you really mind? I mean, if a person can't enjoy a ten minute brain melt of hawtness at least once a day without having to get involved in a story, then what kind of bigoted society do we live in? Plus, it's just good fun to write. Heh, sex :D**

"Hey! Lemme out! I didn't even do anything! I'm a good kid... I get straight A's!" Carly rattled the bars angrily, pouting.

"Yeah... that's not gonna work." Grinned Sam, sitting on the bunk, swinging her legs back and forth. Carly ignored her, looking hopefully at a passing guard. After a moment she sighed, turning around and leaning against the bars, folding her arms resentfully.

"It's your fault I'm in here."

Sam snorted. "It's your fault we got arrested. Not my fault you can't run faster than a cop."

Carly looked incredulous. "I wasn't aware that I'd end up having to run! Why'd you have to tease them like that? That only made them run faster!"

Sam shrugged. "I like a challenge."

Carly bit her lip, turning back to face the bars. "I'm not supposed to be here. Oh God, what's Spencer gonna say?"

She heard Sam stand behind her. Sam's arms slid around her waist, holding her tight, and the brunette could hear Sam's voice vibrating into her back. "I know. I'm sorry."

Carly smiled a little, putting her hands over the top of Sam's, leaning into the smaller girl unconsciously. "It's okay, I guess. We're only in here for the night, right?"

Sam smiled against Carly's back, breathing in the scent of the brunette's hair. "Yeah, it's only a night. Maybe not even that if Spencer gets our message and bails us... you out."

Carly turned, Sam's hands dropping to her sides. "C'mon, you know Spence wouldn't leave you in here."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I got his baby sister arrested."

Carly bit her lip. "Oh. Right."

"Look, it's not gonna go on your record or anything. It's just a formality. They'll let us out in the morning."

Carly moved over to the bunk, sitting heavily. "So... until then... let's pretend like it's a sleep over!"

Sam rolled her eyes, amused at her friend's optimism. "Yeah, a sleep over where we can't leave. And where we have to pee in front of each other."

Carly's nose wrinkled. "Oh, right. Ew."

Sam nodded, smiling tritely. "We should probably just try to get some sleep."

Carly stood, sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right." She grinned. "I call top bunk!"

"Sam?"

Sam stirred sleepily, swiping a hand over her face. "Mmm? What?"

Carly smiled nervously. "Um... Can I sleep with you?"

Sam sat up, her eyes becoming more focused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm kinda scared."

Sam relaxed, scooting over and lifting the edge of the blanket up. "Sure, hop in."

Carly climbed in, tugging the blanket over her.

"Ah, fuck!" Sam cursed.

"What? What is it?" Carly said in a worried voice.

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Your feet are cold."

"Oh. Sorry." Carly turned to face Sam, propping her head on her elbow. She felt herself start to warm up, Sam's body heat starting to sink into her. She swallowed hard, almost nose to nose with Sam, who was mirroring her position. "Not much room, huh?" Carly said nervously, smiling.

Sam grinned back at her. "Yeah, any closer and I'd be sleeping on top of you."

"Hah... yeah." Carly laughed uneasily, lowering her head onto the pillow.

Sam shifted her weight, turning half onto her stomach, almost leaning over Carly. "You still scared?"

Carly shook her head, her eyes tracing over Sam, goosebumps raising where Sam's body touched hers.

Sam smiled softly. "Good. Night Cupcake." She snuggled down into the pillow, her breath feathering Carly's face, an arm slung over the brunette's waist.

Carly let out a long breath, turning her head slightly to Sam's, unnerved by how close the girl was. "S-sam?"

Sam opened her eyes, the blue piercing Carly. "Mmm?"

Carly raised a trembling hand, bringing it to brush against Sam's blonde curls. "I...I..." Carly shivered, leaning forward suddenly and touching her lips to Sam's surprised ones, kissing the smaller girl earnestly. Sam's eyes stayed open, shock etched in them. Their lips parted with a soft sound, Sam licking her lips, brow furrowed. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"What... what was that?"

Carly blushed. "I... I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She shrugged, looking ashamed.

Sam's fingers touched gently under Carly's chin, tilting her head up, blue eyes intently studying her. Sam brought her lips to Carly's quickly, Carly's face a mirror of Sam's earlier. She closed her eyes after a moment, leaning deeper into the kiss, Sam's soft lips moving on hers.

They broke apart, breathless. Sam grinned, giving Carly a light kiss. "You know this is such a cliché, right? Girls in prison?"

Carly ran her fingers along Sam's bare arm, skimming the smooth flesh. "And why are we in prison again?" She smiled. "You owe me Puckett."

Sam tilted her head, smirking. "You're right... I do... but how to pay you back...hmm,"

Carly gasped as Sam's hand moved under the blanket, touching her flat stomach teasingly. Sam's hand moved up, sliding under Carly's shirt until she reached the brunette's breasts, running a fingertip around one of the firm nipples. Carly jerked, "That's... that's a good start,"

Sam grinned, bringing her lips back to Carly's, her tongue darting out to lightly caress her best friend's tongue. Sam took a hard nipple between her fingers, pinching lightly, Carly breaking the kiss to moan softly against the blonde's neck. Sam tweaked the nipple harder, bringing another moan from the brunette, her hips pressing up into Sam's at the sensation. "Unh, Sam..."

Sam felt her own excitement rise, amazed that she could bring such sounds from her friend. And that she could enjoy it so much. Her hand left Carly's chest reluctantly, drifting down and moving over the top of the brunette's pants, slipping between her legs and rubbing lightly. Carly's hips jerked, thrusting up into Sam's hand. The blonde girl grinned, "You like that?" She rubbed harder, bringing a long moan from Carly.

"Ah, yeah... so much..." Gasped Carly inarticulately, her back arching off the bunk. Sam pushed her hand hard against Carly in a long, slow stroke, the brunette's breath catching.

"Enough foreplay Cupcake." Whispered Sam, moving her hand up to the waistband of Carly's pants. She paused, giving Carly a quick, light kiss. "You gotta be quiet though." She looked around, "Don't want any guards checking up on us. Can you do that?" Sam's fingers played with the elastic, rubbing the skin underneath teasingly.

Carly nodded unsteadily, feeling her arousal peak. The thought of getting caught should've been terrifying her, and it was, but it was also making her heart beat faster, and causing her to throb more strongly for Sam. "I'll... I'll try." She said breathily, her breath shuddering out as Sam's hand slipped under the waistband, brushing over her core.

Sam's fingers stroked over the damp material of Carly's panties, feeling how wet her best friend was for her. The blonde girl shivered, feeling something smoulder inside her. She moved the soaked material to the side, touching Carly's slick centre before she slid two fingers into the waiting girl. Carly moaned lowly, biting her lip, her legs parting further to give Sam better access. Sam curled her fingers inside the brunette, stroking the velvet walls of her friend's passage, Carly's breath escaping jerkily. The blonde started to rock her hand shallowly, thrusting in and out of her friend, her own breath growing unsteady. Carly bit her lip, suppressing her cries as Sam increased the pace, moving deeper and harder into her, and she arched up into the girl, wanting her deeper. Her nails dug into the blonde girl's back, waves of pleasure building in her. Sam adjusted her hand, Carly's breath whooshing out as her best friend hit a spot that made her tremble. "Ah, Sam... there-" She gasped, her grip tightening on the girl. Sam responded, moving her hand short, quick strokes, hitting the spot repeatedly. Carly felt her muscles start to tremble, her body starting to tense. She closed her eyes tight, focusing on the overwhelming wave of pleasure that loomed over her. She bit her lip hard, feeling it crash over her, her muscles clenching in reaction. She let out a squeak, her body trembling from the powerful sensations sweeping through her.

Carly felt herself start to come down, her body feeling raw and sensitive. She let out a long breath, looking at Sam. "I see why you get arrested." She grinned, "Prison is fun!"

Sam kissed the brunette softly, sighing and snuggling into the girl. "Only with you Cupcake."

"We should come here more often." Joked Carly, her hands caressing Sam's blonde locks.

Sam smirked, a finger tracing over Carly's stomach. "You certainly came here."

"_Sam!_"

**A/N: Here is the spot where I implore you to review. And I know it's a one shot, but still... validate my doing this. I could've been out doing drugs or having my way with your mom (she's hot btw) instead of writing this, but I thought "Hmm, I like this idea, let us see if others also feel this way" and... you're the others. Not like ghosts... although some of you could be, but you don't find out 'til the end...**

**Anyway, ghost or not, please to leave a review. And tell your mom I said hi. .**


End file.
